El curso de la pasión
by psicomari
Summary: La pasión varía notablemente en el transcurso del matrimonio. Se incrementa rápidamente, pero también alcanza la cima y empieza a decrecer. Lo difícil será encender nuevamente la llama.
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma ½ y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**El curso de la pasión**

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

—Entonces... ¿qué es lo que tenías que decirme? —preguntó ella mientras sostenía entre sus dedos sus palillos, y en la otra un tazón con arroz.

— ¿Hum? —Ranma la miró atentamente, con sus palillos entre los labios—. ¿De qué hablas?

Akane frunció el ceño mientras dejaba sobre la mesa los objetos que sostenía entre manos. Su esposo estaba muy distraído, lo había notado desde hace varios días.

—Cuando llegaste dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme, pero que debía esperar a la hora de adorable color carmín cubrió como una manta el rostro de Ranma al tiempo que su mirar se fijaba sobre la mesita de madera.

Aunque llevaban varios años de matrimonio, esos pequeños gestos que su rostro delataba a ella cuando eran adolescentes se mantenían perennes.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió impaciente.

—Eh… —se aclaró la garganta y después buscó entre los pliegues de su camisa china—. Toma.

Extendió con firmeza uno de sus brazos a través de la mesa. Sostenía entre dedos dos boletos rectangulares color rosa.

Era increíble. Llevaban casi diez años de casados, durante los cuales tuvieron que hacerse cargo de diversos asuntos: el mantenimiento de la casa, el funcionamiento del dogo, las deudas, la convivencia y, sobre todo, la crianza de una pequeña niña, fruto de ese amor que tanto les costó asumir frente a los demás. Una vida caóticamente hermosa.

Disfrutar de su vida marital era cada vez más difícil gracias a sus ocupaciones domésticas, sin embargo, siempre encontraban un pequeño espacio para alejarse de la ciudad y hospedarse en un modesto hotel, viajar solos hacia las sedes de los campeonatos de artes marciales o simplemente acampar en un lejano lugar. Afortunadamente contaba con el apoyo de sus familias de origen para cuidar a la única nieta de los patriarcas.

En el pasado discutían por sus mutuas ofensas y malos entendidos provocados, casi siempre, por sus respectivos rivales de amores o sus familias de origen; pero, desde su unión, vivían alejados de todas esas personas, así que sus pleitos maritales sólo eran motivados por situaciones caseras.

En ocasiones se hallaban tan irritados luego de reñir, que pasaban semanas sin dirigirse la palabra. Al principio parecía el castigo perfecto para el otro, hasta que llegaba la noche y, en la tranquilidad del lecho matrimonial entraba en cuenta que una prologada distancia los llevaría a un solo camino: el divorcio. De pronto, sentían pánico de solo imaginarlo, cediendo paso a la reconciliación de sus almas y cuerpos. Se abrazaban con la desesperación de una despedida y se escabullían entre las sábanas sofocados por la fuerza de la pasión, saciando el hambre y la sed del otro acumulados en tantas semanas de silencio y separación.

Es cierto. Sus reconciliaciones era satisfactorias, no podía negarlo, sin embargo, no consiguieron evitar que el hastío propio de una vida en común, el cansancio de un matrimonio y la pesadumbre de los años compartiendo las premuras de fin de mes, afectara la pasión. En los últimos meses, al llegar la noche, terminaban juntándose para reposar abrazados como una pareja de amigos, y conversar amistosamente sobre los problemas cotidianos y el entrenamiento de la hija que tenían en común. No había espacio para demostrarse su amor de otra forma. Un día ambos hicieron cuentas por separado y descubrieron que llevaban casi un mes sin hacer el amor y, lo que les pareció aún peor, que ninguno de los dos sentían el deseo de hacerlo. Calcularon que a su edad no había motivo para la inapetencia sexual y lo atribuyeron a la rutina que imperaba en sus vidas.

Está claro que la pasión que se siente en el primer momento del enamoramiento es sumamente complicado de mantener durante todo un matrimonio con la misma intensidad, el amor se va reinventando y nutriendo día a día y tiene innumerables formas y caras. Lo peligroso es perder todo tipo de interés por la pareja y acostumbrarse a convivir como compañeros de piso en donde el romanticismo y la intimidad han quedado absolutamente relegados. Afortunadamente, en este caso, ellos habían decidido reavivar la llama de la pasión para evitar una crisis irreversible. Lucharían, sí. De ningún modo permitirían que el aburrimiento acabara con la hermosa familia que tanto trabajo les costó construir, no si podían evitarlo. Era hora de avivar ese fuego y esta fecha era ideal para sus propósitos. Lo sabían, habían planeado hacerlo.

—Esto es… —dijo sosteniendo los boletos.

—Son los boletos para nuestro viaje —confesó al fin—. Mi madre me los obsequió por nuestro aniversario.

—Ranma, pero…

—No te preocupes —atajó él.

Tantos años de convivencia lo habían dotado de la habilidad para descifrar las diferentes gestualidades en el rostro de su esposa: el destello en sus ojos cuando era feliz, la curvatura de sus labios cuando estaba preocupada o su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados cuando se enfadaba. En cada gesto podía adivinar el motivo de sus emociones, podía leerla como un libro.

—Mamá y Kasumi aceptaron cuidar a nuestra hija mientras estamos fuera de la ciudad.

—Bueno, pero…

—Descuida —la interrumpió—. Kasumi aceptó quedarse en casa de mis padres, y me aseguró que vigilarían a mi papá.

Genma estaba fascinado con su única nieta a quien procuraba brindarle el cariño y amor que todo abuelo guardaba dentro de sí para su descendencia, pero, cada vez que encontraba una oportunidad le mostraba algunas de sus _espléndidas_ técnicas para colaborar con el entrenamiento de la pequeña. Afortunadamente sus padres conseguían intervenir a tiempo, antes de que el abuelo Saotome concretara sus descabellados planes.

_« ¡Tiene siete años, papá, cómo se te ocurre!» _Le increpaba Ranma cada vez que los descubría practicando una riesgosa técnica. El aludido se excusaba en la idea de que ella algún día heredaría todos los conocimientos marciales de ambas familias, y cuanto antes empezara a desarrollar sus habilidades sería mejor. ¡Qué tontería!

—Y ¿a dónde iremos? —sonrió sin remedio. Estaba gratamente sorprendida por la responsabilidad con que su esposo planeó su viaje de aniversario.

Ambos habían madurado en cuerpo y alma, fortaleciendo el amor que se profesaban cada vez que conseguían despojarse de su característica timidez, y que con el tiempo consiguieron apaciguar.

—Yo… verás… hice una reservación en un hotel que me recomendó mamá —le dijo no sin antes sonrojarse en el proceso, provocando el mismo efecto en su esposa—. ¿Te agrada la idea?

—Por supuesto —dijo con un timbre de seguridad, una mirada franca y con la emoción brillando en sus ojos castaños.

La mujer de cabellos cortos bajó un poco la cabeza hacia los boletos que sostenía entre manos y parte de su melena cubrió su mirada.

De pronto, unas cálidas manos que ella conocía muy bien se posaron sobre las suyas y las apretujó con delicadeza. En cuanto Akane alzó la vista sintió la presión de los ojos azul grisáceo que la observaban con devoción, y a su dueño con parte del cuerpo apoyado sobre la mesa, muy cerca de ella.

—Sabes… yo no estaba seguro de si era… —Akane puso un par de dedos en sus labios y le impidió culminar la frase; ella tampoco dijo nada, simplemente buscaron unir sus labios.

Suspiraron de felicidad al ver la emoción reflejada en los ojos del otro por ese viaje que estaban a punto de emprender y que, indudablemente, les brindaría un momento de respiro a su matrimonio. Sus labios estuvieron a punto de encontrarse; no obstante, una inoportuna idea asaltó a Akane.

—Ranma… —Posó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de él para detener su recorrido.

Al oír sus palabras abrió los ojos y forjó una sutil expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿A qué hora sale el tren?

—Hum… A las tres.

— ¡Las tres! —Explotó— ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes, tonto?! ¡Sólo tenemos dos horas!

La menor de los Tendo se levantó de su lugar como un resorte y se dirigió hacia el corredor. Necesitaba empacar sus pertenencias, las de su esposo y su hija. Llevar a la niña a casa de sus suegros, darles instrucciones, hacer advertencias y una larga lista de cosas. ¡Dos horas no bastan!

— ¡Ve por tu hija a la escuela! —le ordenó ofuscada, antes de desaparecer dentro de la casa.

Ranma se levantó y caminó pesadamente por el mismo corredor que su mujer recorrió segundos antes. No había prisa. Sólo le tomaría media hora ir por su pequeña hija hasta la escuela de la ciudad. Amaba llegar a casa con ella de la mano hasta que decidía soltarse del agarre en cuanto ingresaban a casa para correr hacia los brazos de su madre, quien los esperaba paciente en el umbral del recibidor. Esta vez no sería diferente.

—

Ella se detuvo frente al cuarto que ambos compartían, abrió la puerta corrediza y pasó. La muchacha se dirigió hacia el único armario que había dentro.

El diseño del mobiliario era muy sencillo; estaba dividido en dos piezas verticales: uno para colgar ropa, y el otro, con una serie de reducidos cajones. Seleccionó la ropa necesaria, tomó dos morrales y los llevó hacia la cama matrimonial con los cobertores bien alisados. Y se introdujo en la paciente tarea de doblar toda la ropa. De pronto, desvió su mirada hacia la mesita de noche. Se quedó observando fijamente.

No tardó en acercarse y tomar una pequeña caja de píldoras anticonceptivas que estaba sobre la mesa mientras tomaba asiento en la cama.

En cuanto Ranma y Akane retomaron sus encuentros amorosos meses después del nacimiento de su primogénita, decidieron postergar sus deseos de traer otro bebé al mundo. Transcurrieron algunos años antes de subsanar las incontables deudas que sus padres les heredaron junto con la casa y el dojo, después se sumaron otras responsabilidades y tuvieron que relegar ese sueño un tiempo más. Al principio ninguno de los dos pensó demasiado en ello, pues apenas disponían de tiempo libre para la niña. Pero luego vinieron los comentarios de la familia acerca de brindarle a las dinastías un heredero varón, las bromas de Genma acerca de que las mujeres no poseen el mismo desempeño que los varones en los combates, las peticiones de su hija acerca de darle un hermano o las abiertas observaciones de Nodoka sobre un nieto que fuera tan varonil y fuerte como su padre.

De ningún modo dudaba de las habilidades de su primogénita para el combate libre, pues siempre que ellos entrenaban junto a la pequeña demostraba gran desempeño a su corta edad. No obstante, su suegro tenía razón: existen marcadas diferencias entre la fuerza de un hombre y una mujer; y si, en el futuro querían a alguien capaz de ganar los torneos de artes marciales, necesitaban cumplir con ése requisito.

Bueno, todo eso era importante para la familia, pero a ella sólo le importaba concebir otro bebé independientemente del género, y sabía que su esposo compartía su deseo a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Anhelaba tener esa sensación en su cuerpo nuevamente, saber que en pocos meses tendría entre brazos una parte de ambos, un ser que la uniría aún más a Ranma. Y si algún día se separaran por designios del destino, podría estar cerca del hombre que más amaba en este mundo a través de sus hijos.

Ranma era buen padre. No era estricto, por el contrario, cada vez que veía a su hija llorar se acercaba a ella a brindarle consuelo, la llevaba a pasear cada vez que lo pedía, estaba pendiente de cuanto necesitara. A veces se preguntaba cómo haría para entrenarla con dureza en cuanto tuviera la edad suficiente.

De improviso se puso de pie, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y guardó la pequeña cajita en su interior. Luego se abocó a concluir la tarea de empacar todo para el viaje.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Bueno, creo que tenía ganas de hacer algo diferente eso es todo XDDDD

Oh, si esperaban la escena lemon en el primer capítulo van a tener que esperar XD. Les aseguro que en el siguiente podrán apreciarlo ¬¬

Por último, sepan disculpar cualquier lista de errores que encuentren. Ando media cegatona XDD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma ½ y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**El curso de la pasión**

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

— ¿Estamos cerca? —preguntó ella, mientras caminaban tomados de la mano.

—Según el mapa, sí —dijo sin quitar la mirada del pergamino que sostenía entre sus dedos.

Llevaban diez minutos caminando desde la estación del tren de un pequeño pueblo llamado Gakken Kita Ikoma, cargando pesadas mochilas a través del inmenso valle iluminado por tímido sol de atardecer, plagado de montañas lejanas que se perdían entre las nubes de un cielo encapotado y sólo la punta nevada del volcán se distinguía nítidamente.

Se detuvieron a la entrada del pueblo, sin ver a nadie. Según el mapa el lugar era moderno y hermoso, pero distaba mucho de serlo. Lo que más llamó la atención de los recién llegados fueron los enormes campos dedicados al cultivo de arroz y pequeñas cabañas esparcidas en el inmenso espacio que conformaba la aldea. ¿Es posible que en un lugar tan recóndito existiera un lujoso hotel? Bueno, sólo había una forma de averiguarlo. Se aproximaron a la casa más cercana, que no tenía ninguna ventana y cuya puerta estaba abierta. Dejaron sus morrales en la acera, Ranma le hizo una señal a su esposa para que esperara mientras él ingresaba a averiguar. Entró llamando en voz alta.

Un robusto hombre de cabellos plomizos salió a recibir a los extraños visitantes. La pareja saludó a aquel hombre, vestido con túnica campestre, quien al verlos esbozó un gesto instintivo para arreglarse un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre la frente.

—Disculpe, ¿este es Gakken Kita-Ikoma?

—Por supuesto, jóvenes —respondió el desconocido.

El matrimonio Saotome intercambió miradas llenas de confusión. Era el lugar indicado por cartografía, eso es indudable, pero… ¡qué gustos los Nodoka! enviarlos a una recóndita aldea poblada de gente extraña. Vaya forma de celebrar su aniversario. Ella insistió tanto en buscar el «lugar ideal» como regalo de aniversario, que Ranma no quiso objetar sus deseos.

—Bueno —continuó el pelinegro—, ¿sabe si cerca de aquí hay algún hotel llamado Hirayu Onsen?

—Jamás había lo había oído —respondió contundente.

«N-no puede ser. ¿Acaso me habrán embaucado?» se dijo Ranma horrorizado de solo imaginarlo. «No es posible, hice las reservaciones sin ningún problema… Tal vez mamá…»

—Ranma, ¿qué sucede? —Preguntó Akane, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Inmediatamente giró hacia ella— ¿Éste no es el lugar, cierto?

Ranma movió la boca nervioso. No sabía si era buena idea contarle que su madre se había equivocado al entregarle el mapa o que, en el peor de los casos, lo habían estafado. Eso lo mostraría como un idiota y un fracasado a los ojos de ella y no estaba dispuesto.

— ¡Ranma! —Exclamó furiosa. Ella no era una boba, sabía perfectamente cuando su esposo le mentía. Lo tomó de los pliegues de su camisa y lo acercó a ella con poca delicadeza—. ¡Ahora mismo me vas a decir qué sucede!

Estaba exhausta, al menos se merecía una buena explicación.

—Disculpen, jóvenes… —intervino el aldeano, pero se contuvo—. ¿Cómo puedo llamarlos? Tal vez pueda guiarlos en su camino.

Akane detuvo el cruento zarandeo en el que tenía a su esposo para prestar atención al amable ofrecimiento del campesino.

—Yo soy Akane Tendo y él es mi esposo, Ranma Saotome —respondió al tiempo que su esposo caía sobre el suelo luego ser liberado del agarre.

En ocasiones la mujer de cabellos índigo olvidaba usar su apellido de casada ante extraños, como en esa desafortunada ocasión.

De pronto, el hombre que tenía frente a sí cambió radicalmente su semblante apacible por uno invadido de furia que provocaron las palabras de ella. Akane lo miró expectante, con un aura como lava volcánica sobre los hombros del antes apacible aldeano.

Ranma se puso en pie de inmediato mientras su esposa se acercaba a él presa del miedo.

—Oiga, ¿qué le pasa?

— ¡Jamás olvidaré esos nombres! ¡Cómo no recordar a Genma Saotome y Soun Tendo! Esos hombres y su maestro llegaron aquí para destruir nuestra aldea

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en toda la aldea. Lentamente las personas que permanecían refugiadas en sus cabañas salieron provistos de hachas, tridentes y cuanta arma tenian a su alcance.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritaron los muchachos al unísono.

El rabioso aldeano se colocó en una extraña posición que parecía emular una declamación poética:

_«Hace veinte años un par de jovencitos muy extraños junto a un minúsculo viejecito llegaron una hermosa y fructífera aldea poblada de cientos de cabañuelas. Se alojaron aquí unas semanas y nos aseguraron que cuidarían de nosotros con sus grandes habilidades para el combate… Pero en cuanto nos descuidamos esos hombres robaron nuestras reservas de comida y el viejo intentó aprovecharse de nuestras mujeres. Quisimos detenerlos pero huyeron mientras el viejo pervertido lanzaba bombas por todos lados, destruyendo nuestras tierras y refugios. ¡Muchos huyeron por temor a que regresaran!»_

El joven matrimonio quedó boquiabierto y con una expresión de indignación al oír el relato. Sintieron vergüenza ajena.

— ¿E-eso hicieron? —Dijo Ranma mientras apretaba uno de sus puños.

—Sí. Pero ahora tenemos la oportunidad de vengarnos —replicó con incontenible odio en los ojos.

— ¿Eh…? — El muchacho retrocedió mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposa; pero en cuanto giró para intentar huir se vieron rodeados de cientos de personas armadas y dispuestas a atacarlos.

Sin saber exactamente cómo, consiguieron esquivar a los furibundos aldeanos y empezaron a correr para salvaguardar sus vidas, seguidos de cerca por la turba enardecida.

— ¡Cu-cuándo lleguemos a casa recuérdame que debo quedar huérfano! —Gritó a su esposa quien corría a su lado.

— ¡Vamos a quedar huérfanos! —aclaró ella entre jadeos de cansancio.

...

..

Varias horas más tarde se hallaban alrededor de una fogata, sentados sobre sus sacos de dormir y recostados en las cavernosas paredes de una cueva, ubicada al pie de una imponente montaña. Querían mantenerse en un ambiente cálido durante la noche, pues les sería imposible regresar a tiempo a la estación de trenes; estaban varios kilómetros lejos gracias a su huida de Kita-Ikoma.

— ¡Rayos! —blasfemó él—. Cómo nuestros padres siempre se las arreglan para meternos en tantos problemas —agregó abrazando sus rodillas.

A su lado su esposa lo observó de reojo con molestia. Afuera empezaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia que amenazaba la tranquilidad de la naturaleza.

—Yo no le daría el todo crédito a ellos —comentó con sarcasmo.

— ¿Qué?

—Si te hubieras asegurado de revisar el mapa antes de viajar o hacer las reservaciones de manera correcta, nada de esto habría pasado —argumentó enfadada.

Ranma frunció el ceño.

—Pues, tus comentarios tampoco nos ayudan mucho, ¿no crees? —replicó mirándola atentamente.

— ¿Ah, sí? Entonces, ¿sabes dónde están los boletos del tren?

El hombre la miró desconcertado. ¡Por Dios! ¡No lo recordaba! Buscó con desesperación entre los pliegues de su camisa. Sin ellos no conseguirían regresar a casa.

Ella resopló resignada. Movió una de sus manos hacia el bolsillo lateral de su chaqueta… ¿Su chaqueta?… ¡La prenda no estaba!

Akane se levantó de su lugar como un resorte hacia el exterior. Los boletos estaban dentro de la chaqueta color rosa que tanto le gustaba, la misma que olvidó junto a un árbol, en cuanto sintió el abrumado calor del cansancio sobre sus hombros mientras recolectaba leños para la fogata.

Ella estuvo a punto de abandonar el rocoso espacio que los albergaba, pero al llegar al umbral, un poderoso rayo cayó sobre el único árbol cercano a la cueva. Una tormenta eléctrica se desataba.

La mujer se detuvo intempestivamente, y por instinto se refugió en los brazos de su esposo quien consiguió darle alcance a tiempo.

Impávidos observaron como las llamas del fuego, provocadas por la naturaleza, consumía el frondoso pino, arrasando con la prenda de la mujer.

Akane intentó despegarse del acogedor pecho de Ranma, pero éste se lo impidió abrazándola con más fuerza.

—No importa si los boletos desaparecen, no vas a salir de aquí. Prefiero perder eso a perderte a ti —admitió sin quitar su mirada zafiro del desolador espectáculo.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a la cara.

Perdieron los pasajes, era un hecho. Sin embargo lo más doloroso fue comprobar que el ansiado viaje de aniversario que suponía la reconciliación de sus cuerpos estaba arruinado. En cambio ahí estaban, frente a una ardiente fogata, esperando sin un atisbo de emoción la medianoche, sin siquiera poder decirse ¡feliz aniversario!, pues parecería una cruel broma.

Los sollozos de su esposa lo forzaron a salir del estado de tristeza y decepción en que se había sumergido.

Ranma movió uno de sus bazos al suave rostro de ella, tomándola de la barbilla y hacer que viera directo a sus hermosos ojos azules mientras su mano libre se dedicó a remover con su tacto el sendero de lágrimas en sus mejillas, intentando detenerlas con su toque.

—No te preocupes —le susurró plantándole un tierno beso en los labios—. Buscaremos la manera de regresar a casa.

Ella pareció tranquilizarse, aunque le preocupaba la idea de volver sin cumplir la ansiada meta de ese viaje. No obstante, ese beso bloqueó todo análisis sobre el futuro; activó placenteras sensaciones en su cuerpo. Sumida en el hipnotismo de su reflejo en esa chispeante mirada, se acercó a él y unieron sus bocas en un beso, disfrutando de cada segundo de placer que esa caricia podía otorgarles. El no tardó en reaccionar y sus manos temblorosas buscaron aferrarse a su cuerpo y pegarla a él, mientras saboreaban sus labios. Extasiándose por la locura de sentirse tan cerca el uno al otro, como hacía semanas no sucedía. No de esa forma al menos.

—Es-esto no es como lo planeamos… —un rastro de conciencia surcó la mente Akane dentro del torbellino de deseo que empezaba a invadir su cuerpo.

Al oír sus temblorosas palabras, Ranma fijó su mirar en aquellos ojos castaños de los que vivía enamorado y alzó una de sus manos para tomarla de la barbilla y hacer que lo viera directo a los ojos.

—S-sé que éste no es como lo planeamos—suspiró entrecortado—, pero aún podemos pasar una bonita noche en nuestro aniversario, ¿no crees?

Ella sólo le dedicó una sonrisa que significó la respuesta que su corazón anhelaba con premura desde hacía tiempo.

Su brazo lo rodeo por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella, retomando el beso de hace un momento. Anularon cualquier pensamiento sobre sus planes frustrados y todo aquello que en el pasado les impidió demostrarse el inconmensurable amor que se profesaban.

Si el destino buscaba estropear sus planes, ellos no lo permitirían. No. No después del largo camino que recorrieron en todo un mes. Tenían todo una vida para demostrarse amor, es cierto, pero no todos los días se cumplen diez años de matrimonio.

Pronto, una mano masculina se deslizó del cuello de su mujer hasta palpar los botones de su blusa color marfil; desabrochando cada una, lentamente, disfrutando de cada roce de sus dedos en esa delicada piel femenina.

Ambas brillaban con el calor dorado-rojizo de la llamarada de una ardiente fogata que se consumía sin prisa, mientras ellos se enfrascaron en la excitante tarea de despojarse de sus ropas con ayuda del otro. Internándose en un agradable juego de sensaciones que terminó por dejarlos con el torso desnudo.

Ranma sintió la presión de los pechos endurecidos de Akane sobre sus pectorales, al tiempo que sus cuerpos ardían en una ronda de caricias y besos.

Lentamente terminaron recostados sobre el futón de su improvisado refugio. Él se posicionó sobre sus piernas y tomó los pantaloncillo de ella de cada lado, bajándolos con cuidado, llevándose consigo las bragas, aprovechando cada segundo para rosar cada centímetro de esa piel de porcelana que conocía muy bien.

Una vez que la liberó de ellas, Ranma se puso de pie y con las mejillas arreboladas se quitó las prendas que cubría su intimidad.

Sin perder tiempo volvió a su lado, posicionando uno de sus brazos a un lado de ella y el otro quedó sobre el suave vientre de su amada, acariciándola sin prisa mientras sus labios volvieron a unirse en un beso intenso, apasionado, mordisqueándose los labios y buscándose con sus lenguas, como lo hacían antes, aunque parecía una caricia recién inventada.

Ranma separó sus labios para darle besos en la mandíbula y luego bajar por el cuello. El cuerpo de Akane empezó a arquearse al sentir un mar de caricias sobre sus pechos, pero pronto fueron reemplazadas por el candente tacto de los labios masculinos; arrancándole sonoros gemidos, que no hicieron más que confirmar su disponibilidad a ir más allá.

Cobijados por la tierra húmeda a consecuencia de la lluvia, el intenso olor de los bosques de pinos y eucaliptos, donde las hojas secas tapizaban su nido de amor por esa noche, se entregaron a los brazos del amor. Inventaron irresistibles sensaciones y crearon nuevas y maravillosas formas de amarse. Estaban nuevamente deslumbrados por la fuerza de esa pasión que acumuló energías en tantos días de inactividad.

No alcanzaron las horas ni las palabras para decirse los más íntimos pensamientos y los más remotos recuerdos, en un ambicioso intento por poseerse mutuamente hasta la última fibra. Porque en tantos años habían aprendido a conocerse y cada uno tenía en la punta de los dedos la geografía precisa del otro. Sabían dónde estaban sus puntos más sensibles, podían decirse exactamente lo que necesitaban oír. A una edad en la que la mayoría empieza a hastiarse de su pareja y necesitan el estímulo de otras para encontrar la chispa del deseo, ellos estaban convencidos que sólo con el otro podrían hacer el amor como en los tiempos de la luna de miel, incansablemente. No había la tentación de buscar a otras personas.

El silencio y la sensación de ser dueños de la tierra, de tener veinte años nuevamente, de explorarse sin restricciones por los espacios más recónditos, con la única increíble riqueza de ese instante presente en que se miraban, se olían, se besaban envueltos en el sonido de la lluvia golpeando la tierra y las hojas de los pinos, estallando en una descontrolado concierto de gemidos extasiados, pregonando al viento su llegada al punto más alto del orgasmo.

Cuando culminaron la entrega, Ranma se mantuvo unido a ella unos segundos más, sosteniendo parte de su peso con sus brazos, mientras intentaba reestablecer su respiración antes de echarse a un lado a descansar. Sintiéndola palpitar bajo su cuerpo.

Ella se recargó sobre su pecho en busca de su cálido refugio, agotada, con los cabellos revueltos y una sonrisa plagada de satisfacción que hacía mucho tiempo no mostraba; abrazados dentro del mismo futón.

Entre el murmullo del viento y el croar de las ranas, él le comentó sus planes de reorganizar los horarios de casa con el objetivo de tener un espacio para viajar, y si contaban con la ayuda de sus familias para el cuidado de su hija en su ausencia, podrían conseguir espacio para ellos cada vez que quisieran. Deseaba regresar a los primeros años de matrimonio, donde siempre encontraban un momento para ellos.

Ella entendía, pero en ese momento su único interés era aspirar su fresca fragancia, acariciar cada uno de los músculos de su torso, oír su respiración y el sonido hipnotizador de su corazón latiendo por ella. También quería replantear su rutina, de ningún modo descuidaría sus labores domésticas y maternales, pero era hora de dedicarse más tiempo antes de esperar situaciones forzadas.

—Estoy de acuerdo —contestó abrazándolo—. Pero tengo miedo que sólo dure unos pocos meses y luego volvamos a lo de siempre.

—Descuida —la tranquilizó—. Siempre que mi madre esté cerca podemos hallar una solución.

—Pero ¿y si ella un día no está?

—Pues, están tus hermanas —sugirió—, o nuestros padr… No, eso no —se corrigió ante tan descabellada idea—. Podemos llevarla con nosotros, siempre y cuando organicemos todo con responsabilidad.

Parecía muy optimista, tenía una respuesta para cada cuestionamiento.

Sabían de antemano que reorganizar sus tiempos no solucionaría el decaimiento de la pasión; lo habían hecho ya muchas veces, pero siempre surgía un momento, no sabían cual, que precipitaba el decaimiento.

«No existe remedio infalible contra el declive de la pasión, pero siempre podemos prestar atención al momento exacto en que ocurre para tomar acciones.», «Si sienten que no hay erotismo en su relación no se resignen, saquen a relucir esa rebeldía que poseen, activen la imaginación.», dijo una vez Nodoka cuando, reunidos en familia, notó un distanciamiento inusual en ambos.

Es irónico pero la vida parecía tener muchas más ideas para despertar la pasión que los propios protagonistas de esta historia.

Por supuesto, acordaron posponer sus planes de ser padres nuevamente mientras su relación hallaba equilibrio. Al cabo de ese tiempo disfrutaron a plenitud de su sexualidad en la búsqueda de su ansiado segundo hijo.

Eran jóvenes. No en vano bordeaban los treinta años. Así pasaron ese período y muchos años más tarde los dos recordaron esas noches y las que sucedieron después como la mejor época de sus vidas.

Volvieron a abrazarse con el ardor propio del momento, mientras el viento continuaba soplando. A la mañana siguiente regresarían a locura que significaba sus vidas en Nerima. ¿Cómo? Pues, Ranma había planeado viajar junto a su esposa como polizontes en el tren. Akane objetó la sugerencia al inicio, pero la idea de vivir una nueva aventura junto a su esposo terminó por convencerla.

Y es que, después de muchos años revivieron las peripecias adolescentes de sus vidas antes de casarse. Como cuando, sin desearlo, terminaban envueltos en mil y un peligros; esa adrenalina suficiente para encender sus temperamentales personalidades y mantenerlos cada día más unidos.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Disculpen la demora pero tuve serios problemas con los archivos de esta historia.

Bien, al inicio fue complicado redactar la escena más importante de este capítulo (supongo que saben cuál es, ¿verdad? XD) intenté realizar algo más descriptivo, pero no lo conseguí ya que no tengo la experiencia necesaria para hacerlo.

Este es el resultado. De antemano, debo admitir que no volveré a hacer un lemon hasta sentirme más preparada para ello :)

Dicen que no hay mejor estimulante que la adrenalina que provocan las emociones fuertes, o al menos eso creo yo XD.

Nos leemos.


End file.
